Less Than 1M with You
by Cecil Murdock
Summary: Short where Naoto visits Seta for Christmas, and learns something surprising.


Naoto checked her watch, the digital display read 6:45 PM. She had arrived early to the train station, really early actually, because she was so excited. It had been almost six months since she'd last seen him, when he'd visited Inaba during a break, but then it had been with all of her friends. Truth be told, she was actually nervous about being alone with him like this.

Naoto adjusted her coat, a blue double breasted longcoat, and swept a lock of indigo hair out of her face, under her blue cap. She'd been letting her hair grow out, it now hung to just below her chin. She was much more confident now than when she had first met everyone in Inaba, but she still liked to wear her cap. Besides it _was_ December, and it was pretty chilly even in the city. A chilly gust of wind blew through the platform, and Naoto shivered and pulled her scarf tighter.

Naoto smiled to herself, hugging her arms around her body against the cold. _Senpai said he wanted to meet me today, on Christmas Eve. Just like that time._ Naoto still remembered how embarrassed she'd been, giving Seta the present she'd made him, and then after, dressing up in the girl's uniform…

Naoto blushed remembering it, and was at that moment distracted by a beeping from her watch. She checked it, and saw that the indicator below her watch was flashing. She pressed a button that silenced the watch, and read 1m on the readout below the time. She looked up from her watch in surprise, into the smiling face of Souji Seta. He looked just like always, a calm clear face under his neat gray hair. He wore a black coat that accentuated how tall and slim he was, and Naoto thought to herself that he looked quite dashing. Already flustered from her recollections, she felt her breath catch in her chest a moment.

"Senpai you're here!" her voice was higher than she intended.

"I see you beat me here. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I didn't think your train would arrive so early," Seta said.

Naoto tried to compose herself, "No that's ok senpai, I was early anyway. I'm just… I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too. It's a little chilly standing on the platform like this though. Let's head back, my apartment isn't too far, we can walk if that's alright. That way we won't have to deal with the crowds on the rail," Seta smiled.

"Yes, that sounds good, lead the way senpai," Seta turned to leave the drafty station platform, with Naoto following after him.

They climbed crisply painted stairs and headed out onto the street where twilight was now giving way to full night, with the streetlights coming on to light the bustling streets. The lamp posts of the city were strung with Christmas garlands and red bows, and Naoto could see many couples walking along the streets, chatting and laughing.

"So how have you been senpai? Your last couple emails suggested that you were very busy with something, but you were sort of vague," Naoto said.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. I've been working part-time on top of school so that I have start-up money once I graduate. I spend most of my free time working at a Peace Burger near my apartment," Seta said.

"Start-up money? Are you planning to start a business senpai?" Naoto said.

"Sort of, yes. Naoto, have you ever considered… having a partner in your investigations?" Souji said.

Naoto stopped on the spot, her mouth open in surprise. Seta noticed she'd stopped, and turned to face her. For a moment she felt as if the world was standing still, as she and Seta were the only two people on the street.

"What? Did I say something strange? If you think it would be a bother-"

Naoto rushed to Seta, and wrapped him in a tight embrace, "No of course not! Senpai, I didn't know that you were thinking about such things. Of course I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Naoto felt Seta's arms encircle her, and she held him close, relishing the warmth of his embrace in the chilly night air. She noticed then that it had begun to snow, small white flakes drifting lazily towards the sidewalk.

"I just thought that during the investigation we were really helping, making a difference and the best way to become a detective is to apprentice yourself to an experienced one. Naoto you're the best detective I know of," Seta said softly.

"That's a sound analysis senpai. Even though I too am still a beginner, together we would be a formidable investigative team!" Naoto said.

Seta relaxed his hug, and smiled down at her, "I'm glad you think so too. Now what say we continue on? I wouldn't want you to catch cold out here," Seta offered his arm to Naoto. She linked it with her own, and they continued on in silence, while Naoto considered the events that had just transpired.

She knew that Seta was a driven individual, and she had cherished the time she spent with him, but Naoto had assumed that his life would continue down its own path, while hers did as well. Their bond, the one she and the rest of their friends shared with Seta, would endured despite that, but she had never dared hope that he would choose this career. _To choose me, over everything else._ Just thinking it made her feel faint. To be together with senpai, working side by side as investigators, it would be like a dream come true.

Lost in her thoughts as she was, Naoto didn't notice until Seta announced that they had arrived at his building. It was an unassuming apartment high rise, opening into a sparse lobby. They passed the night security man, Seta exchanging pleasantries with him before heading to the elevator. Naoto followed him without a word, feeling suddenly nervous as she realized that for the first time since last Christmas, _she would be alone with him in his room._ Naoto felt her face flush as she stepped into the elevator behind Seta.

"It's nice to have company for once. I'm normally too busy to mind much, but it can get kind of lonely living in the city by myself. It was nice having Nanako and Dojima-san waiting for me," Seta said.

"I guess you don't have a lot of time to be making friends with all your work do you senpai?" Naoto said.

"No, not really, but that's alright. I already have plenty of friends, even if they're not always nearby," Seta said, as the elevator car dinged and the doors opened.

Seta fumbled in his pocket with the keys as they exited the elevator into a plain white hallway. He opened the door to his apartment with Naoto in tow, and flipped the light switch by the door. The fluorescent lights flickered before casting the neat, small studio apartment in a pale glow.

Naoto shook snow off her lapels before entering, leaving her shoes on the mat by the door. She took off her coat and hung it on the rack by the door, leaving her in a white button down, with a short black tie. The apartment opened into a narrow space, with a small kitchen to the right and an even smaller bathroom on the left. The apartment proper was a modest, okay small, living area, with large bay windows, with blue drapes, that opened out onto the street. A small tv set stood on a stand in one corner of the room, near a kotatsu. Naoto wandered to a shelf along one wall, where there were plastic models that Seta had clearly built himself, next to several brightly colored paper cranes.

Seta joined her next to the shelf, "I used to make these and donate them to kids at a hospital. I kept a couple as souvenirs. Do you like that kind of thing? I'm pretty good at origami, so I could make you one if you'd like," Seta said.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that senpai! That reminds me, I have something for you, in my bag. I thought, since it was Christmas, it would be nice to get you something," Naoto dug through her shoulder bag, producing a small box.

"I actually got you something too, since I knew you'd be here today. Let me go get it," Seta went to the closet set in one of the walls, moving boxes on all fours before producing a modestly sized box, and setting on top of the kotatsu, and sitting on one side. Naoto sat on the side adjacent to him, and put her present on the table as well.

"Open yours first senpai. I hope you like it, I… made this myself too," Naoto said.

Seta undid the bow around the small box and then opened it. Inside was a watch much like the one he already wore, only this one was far more sophisticated looking.

Naoto looked away shyly, "Like I said last year, the watch I gave you was only a toy. It had a really short broadcast range. This one I added a real antenna and receiver too. Mine is upgraded as well. The watches can now detect each other at a maximum range of 3km, and there's a button that lets them function as a two way radio. That way we can communicate over short distances. I didn't realize we might be working together but… I guess it'll be really useful right?" Naoto said.

Seta smiled, "You really have a way with gadgets Naoto; this will definitely come in handy. I feel bad, the gift I got you isn't nearly as good, I hope you like it."

Naoto reached over and pulled the box towards her, and then lifted off the lid. Inside was a high collared black long coat, similar to the one she'd been wearing, and a black hat that was vintage in its styling. Naoto remembered reading manga when she was younger, where detectives would wear clothing very similar. It was just the sort of coat and hat a cool detective hero would wear, and Naoto's normally serious face blossomed into a broad grin as she turned to Seta.

"Senpai it's perfect! What made you think of this though?" Naoto asked.

"I had a hunch. I know you're a big fan of detective stories, so I hoped you would like it," Despite how normally calm and confident Seta was, he sounded slightly nervous.

"I do! It's exactly the sort of thing I'd wear, you were absolutely right senpai," Naoto said.

Seta leaned over, causing Naoto's breath to catch, "You know Naoto, you don't have to call me senpai anymore. I think that we're close enough that you can also refer to me by my first name. Besides, if I'm going to be your partner, I should probably be calling _you_ senpai don't you think?"

Naoto hesitated, "I wouldn't go that far, but okay then… Seta."

Seta smiled and leaned in closer. Naoto felt her face flush, eyes half closed, her voice coming out in a rushed whisper, though she couldn't remember what she said after that. She felt Seta's hand over hers on the carpet, the warmth of his breath on her cheek, and then the soft heat of his lips on hers. It was as if Naoto had touched her lips to a live wire, the sensation crackling like lightning throughout her. She had kissed Seta only once before, and it had left her with the same feeling, transfixed and thrilled. She leaned into the kiss, her lips parting, allowing a tiny, plaintive sound to escape her as the kiss deepened. She reached out pulling Seta to her, and she felt his arms enfolding her now, losing herself in the moment. Seta's embrace was insistent, but tender, as if it would keep the whole world at bay. The mild musk of his cologne, and the lingering scent of the cold hung filled Naoto's lungs, and she felt breathless, as if she might never catch her breath again.

They broke the kiss, though they lingered in embrace. Naoto, over Seta's shoulder, looked dreamily out the window, watching the slow, aimless descent of the snowflakes. The past two years had been so full of uncertainty and hardship: The mysterious murders in Inaba and what followed after, mysteries that begot new questions even as they were ended. Naoto was certain that the future held further trials, but now also was sure more than ever that they would be equal to the task. Her attention was drawn to the flashing blue indicator on her watch: 1M.

Together… with Seta, she knew no mystery would be their equal. She tightened her embrace, savoring the interlude.

"Merry Christmas Senpai."


End file.
